Be My Bad Boy
by nodoubtrox
Summary: Zack’s 16 and Maddie agrees to go out with him on one condition: he must keep it a secret for 7 days, and he can’t then they’re over. Can he do it? Zaddie!
1. Prologue: Remember the Feelings

**Disclaimer: breaking news: I just brought the suite life of zack and cody! Unless I'm dreaming that's not true, so…I don't own it!**

**Summary: Zack's 16 and Maddie agrees to go out with him on one condition: he must keep it a secret for 7 days, and he can't then they're over. Can he do it? Better than it sounds, please review!**

**It's rated T just to be safe; in fact it should probably be rated K, but oh well!**

**Please read and review!**

**Be My Bad Boy**

**Prologue: Remember the Feelings**

Zack came running into the Tipton, which was something to start with. He ran up to the candy counter and said hi to Maddie.

"Hey sweet thang!" Maddie didn't even look up from the magazine she was reading; she just said "What's up Zack?" because who else would say that to her?

"Nothing really. You?" Maddie still didn't look up, but decided to have some fun with the blonde boy.

"Oh Zack, it was pretty boring. I've been waiting for you to come _all day_! Everytime I dozed off all I couldn't think about was your dazzling smile and how much I wanted you!" Zack's eyes opened wide, unaware of the sarcasm. Cody walked up behind him.

"You haven't ever heard of sarcasm, have you Zack?" Cody asked, grabbing a chocolate bar from Maddie and handing her a dollar. Maddie burst out laughing, ruining her straight face. Zack pouted, grabbed a packet of M&Ms and went to the elevator. Maddie held out her hand to Cody.

"You have to pay for his too, you know. I get partly paid off commission!"

"Maddie! I have something very important to ask you!" Zack came running in to the lobby.

"You stole my last pack of M&Ms, so I don't have any!" Zack looked at her funny.

"No, that wasn't what I was going to ask, but thanks anyway." Zack said slowly, like he was talking to an infant. "My prom is next week. I was going to ask you if youwantedtogotomypromwithme?"

Maddie smiled at Zack, and said "Sure, sounds like fun." Zack's smile grew so wide, but then it got smaller.

"You aren't being sarcastic or playing a joke on me, are you?" Maddie laughed, and shook her head no.

"I did promise to dance with you at your prom. But, I have one condition."

"Anything sweet thang, anything at all!" Zack nodded his head furiously, hoping that this wasn't a dream.

"You can't tell anyone."

Zack looked confused. "Okay, I won't tell anyone that you had a condition to go with me. Now what is it!"

"That's the condition, Zack. You can't tell anyone that I'm going to go to your prom with you. You can't flirt with me, hug me, even talk to me for the whole week unless we're alone. You can't kiss me, anything. And if you do…you're dateless."

"But I can tell Cody, right sweet thang?"

Maddie shook her head. "No, you can't even tell him. You can only talk about it when we're alone." Maddie smiled at his sad face. "So: Deal or No Deal?"

Zack nodded his head okay and shook her outstretched hand. "Deal."

**Please review! There will be a chapter or two for each day. This is going to be a comedy, something different than my usually sad stuff. So please review!**


	2. Day One

**Disclaimer: don't own it.**

**Wow, I got a lot more reviews than I expected to get! Thanks for your support! **

**btw, the last chapter was on a Sunday, so this is a Monday. (well, the first part is the Sunday, but you should've gotten that!) **

**Anyways, here's chapter 1 of Be My Bad Boy! **

**Chapter One, Day One**

Zack was practically skipping by the time he got to his suite. He came in all smiles, and Cody and Carey looked up, shocked. They hadn't seen Zack like this…ever. He was practically _giddy_.

"Hey Zack, how was your day?" Carey asked cautiously.

"It was great! You'll never guess what – " but Zack stopped himself before he could spill about him and Maddie going to his prom.

"What happened?" Cody asked. Zack shook his head and walked into his room and shut the door. 

"Something's up." Cody said, with a smile forming on his face. It looked to Carey like the smile Zack gave her before he got into serious trouble. She had never seen Cody look like that before.

"Cody, don't do anything Zack-like, okay?"

Cody laughed. "Something must be up. He'll crack before tomorrow night. I know it."

It was Monday morning, and Zack was dreading going to school. But this all seemed normal to his family. Because Zack never wanted to go to school. But this time, it was different: prom was a week and a half away, and that was all the girls could talk about. Zack had already been asked four times before he asked Maddie (seven times if you counted Agnes asking him four times, and three other girls). He could only imagine what this week would bring.

Plus, he was dying to tell someone about it. She was his dream come true; could you blame him?

But he was dying to tell Cody. Him and Cody had never kept secrets from one another.

However, Cody was determined to figure out what Zack was hiding. He had to figure out something.

They were both in for one hell of a week.

As soon as Zack and Cody walked into school, Zack was bombarded with girls. Cody figured he'd love this. But he got really freaked out, and started to run down the hallway. Everyone was asking Zack who he was going to prom with, and he looked like he was gonna explode.

So Cody figured it had something to do with prom. Maybe Zack was jealous that Cody was going with Max (A/N: I love Cody/Max! I'm going to write a fic for that soon!). Cody couldn't figure out any other reason why Zack would be so uptight over this.

But after school, the bus came at 3:30. Cody and Zack always waited for it, but today Zack ran to the Tipton right at 3:00. Cody decided to wait for the bus.

So Zack didn't have anyone following him when he ran up to the candy counter to see Maddie already there. _How does she get here so fast?_

So Zack walked up to the candy counter, and looked Maddie in the eye. She started laughing.

"How many girls hearts did you break today by saying that you couldn't go to prom with them?" she asked, laughing so hard that she was soon holding her side from the distressed look on his face. He glared at her.

"I lost count. But I do know that Agnes asked me 26 times, and Cody 23 times! How sad can you get! She liked us for what, four years? And she always hits on us, and tries miserably to flirt with us! She even has little nicknames for us: sugar muffin, or baby pie, or some others stupid stuff that she just won't give up!"

Maddie gave him an 'are you serious' look before saying sarcastically "I've never met anyone like that at all in my life Zack!"

"Hey, all that waiting paid off," Zack whispered quietly.

"Why are you whispering?"

"So no one hears me. I haven't told anyone yet. That was the deal, right?" Maddie nodded, proud of Zack in spite of herself. She didn't think that he'd be able to pull it off after all. But it was only one day. Surely he would slip by next Sunday.

But in her heart, Maddie secretly hoped that he didn't.

Cody walked into the suite at 6:30. Carey was sitting at the table, and jumped up when she saw him. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!"

Cody looked at her pointedly before saying "I called. Me and Max went to the mall." Cody went over to the phone and played the message. Carey sighed.

"Why didn't I check the messages?" she muttered to herself, and Cody went to the living room **–** area and saw a sight that shocked his eyes.

Zack was doing _homework_.

Cody looked suspiciously at Zack before tapping him on the shoulder and asking "Who are you and what have you done with my brother!"

Zack looked up and asked "I am your brother you freak of nature."

"But, but, but…you are doing homework!"

Zack didn't say that he was doing homework to keep his mind off of telling Cody about Maddie. He just shrugged his shoulders and said "So what? I was bored."

"So play video games! Destroy the hotel! But why did you choose homework!" Zack just shrugged again.

Cody gave him one last look before going into their bedroom. He heard Zack ask "Don't you have homework?" but Cody wasn't listening. He was so sure that Zack would've cracked by now. He had to figure out what was going on with Zack. And fast.

London came up to Maddie. "So, I heard that Zack and Cody are having their prom at the Tipton!"

"Really! That's so cool! Because Zack went to my prom at the Tipton, and now I'll -" Maddie saw London look confused. "And now I'll see him at his!"

"Yay me!"

"Why?"

"I don't know!" London said. "But I haven't said that all day, and I felt that I had too!" Maddie just sighed.

"Want to know what would be really funny Maddie!"

"What London?" Maddie said unenthusiastically, grabbing a soda and starting to drink it.

"If like one of us went with Zack and one of us went with Cody to their prom!"

You know when you're drinking something, and you just spit it out cuz of something someone else says? Well, imagine Maddie spitting out Coke on London's new outfit.

"MADDIE! I was joking!"

Maddie looked at London wide-eyed. London stormed away. Maddie put her head on the stand and sighed.

She had no idea that this week was going to be hard for _her_ too.

**Love it? Hate it? Tell me and review!**


	3. Day Two

**Disclaimer: don't own it.**

**Thanks for your support and reviews! Sorry this has taken a while to get up! I don't really like it, its kinda like a filler chapter, because I have ideas for all the later chapters, but not this one!**

**Anyways, here's chapter 2 of Be My Bad Boy! **

**Chapter Two, Day Two**

Cody groaned as he shut the persistent alarm off. He threw his pillow at Zack, mumbling "Its 7:15, the bus leaves in like ten minutes." But imagine his surprise when he noticed that Zack wasn't in his bed.

Zack _never_ got up before 7:15. Usually he was still sleeping when the bus was pulling up. So Cody jumped out of bed and walked into the kitchen, to see his mom eating a bowl of cereal.

"Tell Zack to get up. The bus leaves soon."

"He's not in there." Carey looked up. "What, where is he?"

Cody noticed a note on the counter. "Left early. Zack. Well, that's informative. Something's up with him."

"You didn't get it out of him last night? I thought you said he would crack by then?"

"Whatever. I'll find out."

**.o.O.o.o.O.o**

Zack knew that Maddie had a morning shift at the candy counter starting at 6:30. No one would be down there, so what better time to talk to her?

So he got up at six, grabbed his stuff (and some money, cuz candy would be his healthy breakfast), and rushed downstairs to see Maddie coming in the doorway at 6:30. She stopped in her tracks when she saw him standing next to the candy counter.

"What – you're up – I've been here for ages and I don't think you've ever been up this early – what is going on with you?" Maddie blurted out, stepping behind her post. Zack took a 3 Musketeers bar and paid her.

"Yeah, but you said I could only talk to you with no one here, and no one is here now."

Maddie said "Muriel is here!"

Zack gave her a pointed look. "She's _sleeping_. Besides, why are you so uptight? Having trouble keeping it a secret?"

"Why would I?" Maddie lied through her teeth. "I'm doing this as a, uh favor, to you."

"Then why did you spit soda on London when she mentioned my prom?" Maddie blushed.

"You saw that?" Zack laughed and nodded his head.

"Yeah I was coming downstairs. You should have seen London. She was so mad."

"I can imagine." There was a silence for a while.

"Its at the Tipton, right? Your prom?" Maddie asked, hoping to break the silence and start conversation. Zack nodded.

"I don't know who thought of that idea. Its gonna be weird though, you know? I'm gonna have to lock my mom in my suite for the whole night. Probably gonna be arrested for mother abuse." Maddie smiled. This was a comfortable silence for a while.

"You know I think I might actually have fun at this." Zack looked hopeful, and started to lean in when Mr. Moseby walked into the lobby. Zack sighed and looked at the clock.

"Cody will be down here in 5, 4, 3, 2, - "

"Hey Maddie!" Zack gave Maddie a look, and she started cracking up. "Why are you down here so early Zack?"

Zack stole a glance at Maddie and muttered "No reason at all." Then the duo started to go to the bus.

Maddie sighed. "I have to get alone with him more often."

**.o.O.o.o.O.o**

**Sorry it's so short, but I had no ideas for this chapter! I have an idea for the next chapter though, so that'll be up in a day or two. Review please!**


	4. Day Three, Part One

**Disclaimer: don't own it.**

**Thanks for your support and reviews! They really mean a lot to me! I'm sorry this took a while to get up! and sorry for the shortness!**

**Be My Bad Boy**

**Chapter Three, Day Three, Part One**

Zack had really wanted to go and talk to Maddie early that morning, but figured that Cody would get it if he went down there again. So he slept in extra late.

"Zack! Get up!" Zack was especially excited about today. He knew that his mom had back to back shows from 7-12, so she needed a certain blonde-haired babysitter…

Zack jumped up, but walked groggily. "Yeah Mom?"

"Boys, I have back to back shows tonight, so I won't be here from 7-12. Cody, I know that you're coming home at 8, so Zack be good for Maddie."

Zack knew that it would be suspicious if he didn't complain. "Mom, we're 16! We don't need a babysitter!"

"But Maddie says she's short on cash, so she's working here to get money. I told her she could like clean up the place, you know? She says she needs money desperately now…something about buying a dress for something, I don't know." Zack was inwardly beaming. But he felt bad that Maddie had to work extra hard to buy a dress for _his_ prom.

"Now Zack, be good." Cody said, imitating his mother, reciting the rules that they were told every time she was at a show. "Here are some ground rules to follow: have fun, but be safe. Eat dinner, but don't burn down the suite. And don't, I repeat don't, rape Maddie and get her pregnant. That's bad!" Carey slapped Cody lightly on the arm and told him to stop. Zack was blushing red head to toe.

"But if you do," Cody continued, still keeping a straight face while Carey was cracking up. "I demand for the role of godfather, and the middle name named after me if it's a boy. Got that?"

"Deal bro." Zack said, the two shaking on it. Carey just shook her head and sighed. Boys will be boys, right?

**o.O.o.o.O.o.**

Maddie walked into the suite at 6:30. "Carey? Are you in here?"

"Hey Maddie! A little early, aren't you? Or am I late?" Carey ran out of the bathroom, checked the clock, and then went back to fixing her makeup.

"Yeah I'm a little early, I was just wondering if Zack was here. Is he?" Maddie asked, sounding apprehensive.

"He left a minute ago to go and get me a chocolate bar. He'll be back – "

"Maddie!"

"Great, you're here. I was just wondering if I could take Zack to the mall. I wanted to get something, and I know Cody comes back at eight, so we'll come back before then. I have a car, so is that okay?" Maddie asked casually.

"Sure." was Carey's answer. "You're here so I'm gonna go down now, so goodbye" she said, kissing Zack's forehead, "and thanks!" she said, closing the door behind her. Zack locked the door, and then turned to Maddie.

"We're alone. Finally!" he said.

"Well we're going to the mall. I need to buy a dress for your prom."

"Is this gonna be like when my mom made me and Cody help her pick out her outfits?" Zack whined as Maddie grabbed her purse and his hand and ran out the door.

"No it's going to be worse. Because if people hear you complaining about me picking out a dress for your prom, then I won't need a dress because you spilled the beans and the dates over." Maddie smiled evilly.

_There's something special about that girl_, Zack thought. _Very special._

**o.O.o.o.O.o.**

**I am sooooo sorry about the lack of updates! I'll try to post another chapter tonight, becuz I'm going away with my family for Memorial Day Weekend (god bless all the soldiers) and I won't be able to update till Monday. If I get a lot of reviews I'll post again tonight and/or on Monday!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	5. Day Three, Part Two

**Disclaimer: don't own it.**

**OMG, OMG, OMG! I am sooo sorry that I haven't updated in so long! I'm studying to be a Cryptographer and I'm in my freshman year at NYU, and now I'm working three jobs (the teacher's assistant at the Bible School near my apartment, part-time signer at the bar/lounge near NYU, and the secretary for one a teacher in the Cryptographer's department in my school) and I've had hardly any time to do anything! **

**Be My Bad Boy**

**Chapter Four, Day Three, Part Two**

"Maaaddie, we've been here forever!"

"Zaaack, we've been here for fifteen minutes and I've got only one hour and fifteen minutes left! Stop complaining or – " Maddie lowered her voice considerably, "the date's off!"

"That was _not_ part of the deal!"

"It is now!" Zack frowned and stayed quiet. Inside of his head he didn't get why he was so afraid of her. He was a good seven inches taller than her, and was very muscular (OMG!).

"How's this dress Zack? Does it make me look fat?" Zack nodded his head, saying "Of course Maddie. Whatever you say." Maddie huffed angrily at him, and put it down. This went on for what seemed like hours to Zack. Until…

"Zack? What are you doing here?" Cody and Max came around the corner holding hands and looked at Zack. Maddie had gone to try on yet another dress, and he was sitting in front of Macys.

"Uh…"

"Uh what?" Maddie came out and saw Zack, but didn't see Cody and Max. "Zack I've found the perfect dress for – ". Then Maddie saw Cody and Max " – for my parents dinner! Thanks for coming with me!" Cody looked at Maddie unsure, but went with it. "Do you need a ride home?" Maddie asked Cody.

"I have our car." Cody said unsurely. (A/N: Zack and Cody share a car, London got if for them when they turned sixteen, and as far as this story goes they have their licenses…)

"Okay. I'll see you at the suite soon!" Maddie said, her voice very high pitched and nervous. "Come on Zack."

"What's up with them?" Max asked after they left.

"I'll find out. I _have_ to!"

**o.O.o.o.O.o.**

By the time Maddie and Zack got to the suite, she was almost seizing.

"I can't believe I almost told them!" Maddie shouted.

"You do know that if you spill, its still on, right?"

Maddie looked at him as she laid the dress she picked out (along with a pair of shoes and some accessories, of course) on the couch. "What do you mean? That wasn't part of the deal!"

"It is now," Zack smirked, mocking her from earlier.

"Why you little" Maddie started walking towards him, but Zack wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her. Her eyes went wide, but found to her surprise and utter horror that it wasn't that bad…so she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

Needless to say, Zack was shocked, surprised, extremely happy…until he heard a knock at the door.

"How come there's a double lock on this door?" Maddie sighed into Zack's lips, Zack fully pulling in the sweet taste of her strawberry lip balm, and looked at her. Maddie went and started to open the door, but said to Zack first "Wipe the lip balm off your lips. Now!" Zack did so unwillingly, and Maddie opened the door.

Cody looked at them. They looked back.

Something was up.

**o.O.o.o.O.o.**

**A little fluff in there! Please review! **

**Right now I have 13 alerts, so I want at least 10 reviews before I update again!**

**ALSO, I NEED IDEAS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! I have the whole rest of the story planned out, but I don't know what to do for the next chapter! PLEASE HELP FOR A FASTER UPDATE! You can also PM me with your ideas, I love getting PMs! THANKS! **

**Peace! **

**Ndrox**


	6. Day Five, Part One

**Disclaimer: seriously, I thought you guys got it by now: I don't own it.**

**This chapter is going to focus more on them separately. The whole story has really been with Zack, so why not change it up a little?**

**This is day five, not four. I had NO IDEA what to do for four, so I decided to skip it. If you have any ideas, please share! I am SO SORRY about the lack of updates!**

**Be My Bad Boy**

**Chapter Six, Day Five, Part One**

**Maddie's POV**

It was Friday. The end of the week. Actually, prom was in one week (Prom is gonna be on the 23rd).

Everyone around the hotel was running around, trying to prepare for it. Everyone in the Tipton staff wanted this to be special for the twins; they had, after all, been here for about three years and had gotten very close to everyone.

Mr. Moseby must have asked me to help at the prom about ten times. I can't, for gods sakes! No one knows that I'm going with Zack yet. Today is the fifth day. That only means him keeping it a secret for two more days. I don't even know why I did this. This whole secret thing is driving me insane!

But anyway, Zack is being _stalked_ by five of the girls from his high school. They all really want to go with him. They are sooo annoying! I can't wait to shove it in their faces that _I _get to go with the wonderfully handsome Zack Martin.

Hold on a second! Did I just use the words _wonderfully handsome_ and _Zack Martin_ in the same sentence? I'm really going out of my mind.

Oh great, here comes London. I'm 18; why am I still working here?

-  -

**Zack's POV**

God, can this clock tick any slower?

Only fifteen more minutes until I'm out of this raging hell hole…I mean school.

At least over the weekend I can lock myself in the suite and not risk telling anybody at the last minute. That would _really, really_ suck, wouldn't it?

Anyway, ten minutes.

Five minutes.

One minutes left. Damn, why can't the clock just go one minutes faster?

Finally, the bell!

-  -

**Maddie's POV**

The clock just struck three. That means the twins are coming back.

Zack's been avoiding me, and I can guess why. I miss his company. A lot!

"Maddie?" London rang the bell on the counters edge. "Maddie? MADDIE?"

"Sorry, I dazed out for a second." I rubbed my temples, feeling a headache coming on already. My school was already over, so now I was working here full time. Oh how much fun this summer would be!

"What were you thinking about? Your boyfriend?"

"ZACK IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" Everyone looked funny at me, and I mentally slapped myself for letting that slip.

"Not Zack, that new hot waiter guy. He _so_ likes you. But…were you dreaming about Zack, Mrs. Martin?" I swear that my face became a thousand shades of red.

"Shut up, London."

-  -

**Zack's POV**

I decided to walk home today with Cody instead of taking the bus. He got bus sick thirty seconds into a bus ride. Loser.

But everything was quiet, which I was thankful for. For once. He seemed preoccupied (big word! lol) with something else. I was really, really, tired, and planned on just going to sleep as soon as I got home. But I needed to think alone, so I stopped and told Cody not to wait up for me. He didn't, which was good for me, I guess. Cody seemed so out of it, like he was thinking about something. Whatever.

Probably has nothing to do with me, anyways.

-  -

**Maddie's POV**

Cody came into the Tipton looking really irritated about something. I just figured that he and Zack got into a fight. Then his whole face lit up, like he had the perfect idea for the perfect solution for his problem. I saw Esteban coming into the lobby, talking to Carey, and Arwin following her. I had no idea what was going to come next.

"Maddie, are you even listening to me?" London sounded annoyed. I nodded and said "Sure, whatever you said was right."

"Thank you! I know I'm always right!" Thank god London was such a ditz. Cody came up to me.

- Y -

**Zack's POV**

I finally started walking toward the Tipton again.

- Y -

**Maddie's POV**

I didn't really listen to Cody as he was talking.

- Y -

**Zack's POV**

I pushed open the door to the lobby and stared at Maddie. I couldn't help it.

- Y -

**Maddie's POV**

Cody was talking to me about something, but I wasn't listening. I locked eyes with Zack.

- Y -

**Zack's POV**

Maddie's looking at me! Me, Zack Martin!

- Y -

**Maddie's POV**

Then I heard the word prom come out of Cody's mouth. I looked up at him. "What did you just say?"

Cody replied "I asked that since we helped out at _your_ prom, maybe you could help out at ours?"

I became very angry, very fast. "I **CANNOT** HELP OUT AT YOUR DAMN PROM BECAUSE I AM **GOING** TO YOUR PROM WITH **ZACK**! NOW CAN EVERYONE STOP ASKING ME ABOUT IT?"

- Y -

**Bet you didn't expect Maddie to spill first! What will Zack's reaction be? What will Maddie's reaction be? What will everyone say?**

**I know!**

**I got 16 reviews for the last chapter, and I only asked for ten, but…I want at least 12 reviews before I update (cuz I have 17 alerts too, so I want more reviews! I'm review hungry! LOL)**

**Anyways, please review!**


	7. Day Five, Part Two

**Disclaimer: don't own it.**

**I AM SOOOOOO SORRY ABOUT THE LACK OF UPDATES:( PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I am like the worst writer in the world, I haven't updated for a month! I'm sorry that this chapter is really short too, but it had to end here. **

**And I'm going on vacation the day after tomorrow, so I won't be able to update again until July 28th! But please review; if I get 20 reviews I promise the next chapter tomorrow before I leave!**

**Be My Bad Boy**

**Chapter Seven, Day Five, Part Two**

_Maddie became very angry, very fast. "I **CANNOT** HELP OUT AT YOUR DAMN PROM BECAUSE I AM **GOING** TO YOUR PROM WITH **ZACK**! NOW CAN EVERYONE STOP ASKING ME ABOUT IT?"_

- - -

After that statement everyone went wild.

Zack was crushed. He knew that now him and Maddie's date was probably off. He felt like crying, but ran to the elevator before anyone could see him and got in.

Maddie covered her mouth with her hand as everyone stared at her in shock.

Cody looked the most shocked, not expecting _that_ to be what was wrong with both of them.

And London…well, she sort of dazed out, and finally realized what Maddie said and screamed "Ohmygod, my best friend is in LOVE!"

But Maddie didn't hear any of that. She ran to the elevator, tears threatening the flow down her cheeks as she stepped into the elevator and pressed the button labeled '23'. _This is going to be hard,_ Maddie thought.

- - -

Meanwhile, Zack was sitting on the couch of the suite. He honestly didn't know why he was so upset. Sure, he knew that he loved Maddie to the ends of the earth, but he knew that somehow or another he wouldn't get to go with her.

Now, the initial part of the deal was that if HE told anyone the date was off. But Zack was pretty sure that Maddie might cancel anyways now. Zack heard someone knocking at the door, but was certain of who it was, so he stayed on the couch.

Maddie stood outside the door, banging on it. "Zackary James Martin, open this door up right now! It's Maddie; please let met talk to you!" Maddie felt a solitary tear roll down her cheek, which started the waterworks. She leaned against the door and slid down, crying openly now. She hoped that no one would come up here.

- - -

Zack walked up to the door and almost turned the knob and unlocked the door to let Maddie in. "Who knows," he whispered to himself, "Maybe she's gonna say that she still wants to go out with me?" Zack undid the lock and started to open it, but then said to himself again "Or maybe she's telling me that the date's off and that she shouldn't of said yes in the first place." So Zack leaned against the door and slid down, just like Maddie had done seconds before.

"It sucks to be in love," Zack whispered.

"So this is why the secret was so hard to keep," Maddie thought aloud on the other side of the door. Zack heard and listened.

"So this is why the secret was so hard to keep!" Maddie yelled. "I thought it would be easy, because it I thought it was something small! The secret of the date wasn't hard to keep; the secret that I love Zack was hard to keep!" Maddie yelled this and leaned against the opposite wall, crying.

Zack opened the door and stared into her red, puffy eyes as she stared into his own.

"I love you Maddie; did you mean what you just said?"

- - -

**Okay, so I'm really mean. I don't update for a month, and then leave you with a cliffhanger! But remember: if I get 20 reviews I will update again tomorrow before I leave; otherwise you will have to wait until the 28th of July for the next chapter! SO REVIEW!**

**And also to anyone who's reading my Hannah Montana story: I'm gonna post the next chapter either later today or tomorrow. **

**Thanks for reading:) **

**Lots of love…ndrox**


	8. Day Five, Part Three

**Disclaimer: don't own it. **

**Sorry for the shortness, but MY HOUSE WAS STRUCK BY LIGHTNING! My chimney was struck and it went down the whole chimney and the trapdoor in my basement blew across the whole basement, everything in my backyard is ruined, there's bricks everywhere, and the modem in my computer was destroyed, so I couldn't connect to the Internet. Plus, my vacation had been canceled, but now we're going on Tuesday. I had already typed up this chapter, but now I have to retype it on my friends computer, which is what I am doing now. **

**This chapter is really short, but the next one might come soon if I get a lot of reviews. Thanks! **

**Be My Bad Boy **

**Chapter Eight, Day Five, Part Three **

_- - - _

_Zack walked up to the door and almost turned the knob and unlocked the door to let Maddie in. "Who knows," he whispered to himself, "Maybe she's gonna say that she still wants to go out with me?" Zack undid the lock and started to open it, but then said to himself again "Or maybe she's telling me that the date's off and that she shouldn't of said yes in the first place." So Zack leaned against the door and slid down, just like Maddie had done seconds before. _

_"It sucks to be in love," Zack whispered. _

_"So this is why the secret was so hard to keep," Maddie thought aloud on the other side of the door. Zack heard and listened. _

_"So this is why the secret was so hard to keep!" Maddie yelled. "I thought it would be easy, because it I thought it was something small! The secret of the date wasn't hard to keep; the secret that I love Zack was hard to keep!" Maddie yelled this and leaned against the opposite wall, crying. _

_Zack opened the door and stared into her red, puffy eyes as she stared into his own. _

_"I love you Maddie; did you mean what you just said?" _

_- - -_

"Zack!" Maddie cried, throwing herself on him and hugging him tightly. Zack rubbed circles in her back, telling her to calm down.

"Maddie, its okay, calm down, its alright," Zack whispered in her ear. Maddie looked up at him.

"You're taller than me! You've grown up so much, I've loved you all this time! How could I have not noticed it?" Zack's eyes grew big at Maddie's words, and they grew bigger when her lips collided against his.

Zack closed his eyes and gave into the kiss. She tasted just as he had imagined, only better. After a minute they parted. Maddie and Zack stared into each other's eyes for a while before Maddie whispered "What I said before? I meant it all, every last word. Zack, I love you." Maddie leaned her head against his chest and Zack hugged her tightly.

"Maddie, you do realize that you've just made me the happiest man on earth, right?"

"I have?" she joked, the laugh ringing against his chest. "Well, would I make you even happier if I did this?" Maddie kissed Zack's cheek, and then the other one, and he looked paralyzed. "Or if I did this?" Maddie asked, kissing his forehead. "Or this?" she kissed his nose. Zack couldn't take it anymore; she was driving him crazy, so he crashed his lips against hers once again.

"You're all mine," Zack whispered seductively in her ear. "Nobody else can have you but me."

"Well why don't I get a sign, or better yet a T-shirt that says "Property of Zack Martin" on it?" Maddie joked, running her fingers through his hair.

"Why don't you?" Zack asked. She laughed, and he joined in.

They stayed like that for a while, before Maddie said unwillingly "I have to go back to m candy counter shift. But tomorrow's a Saturday; maybe you want to, you know,"

"Absolutely!" Zack said enthusiastically. Maddie laughed at him and he pouted. "C'mon Mads Vie waited for this moment forever, I'm not allowed to be excited?"

Maddie blushed at the nickname and nodded. She kissed him goodbye and went into the elevator. Before the doors closed Zack said "Wait!" She held the door open and he said "We're going somewhere nice, so dress up, okay? I'll meet you at London's suite at 7:30 tomorrow."

"Ooo, where are we going?" Maddie asked excitely.

"It's a surprise."

As soon as the doors closed, she and Zack (thought the other didn't know it, of course) did a happy dance (think of the dance from "Phil of the Future" that Phil and Keely do in "Get Ready to Go-Go" when they set up their date for the dance:)).

When Maddie got down to the lobby, she stopped dead in her tracks. "What the hell am I going to wear?" she asked herself.

- - -

**Not really a cliffie, but I was nice today. **

**Finally, some fluff and romance, right? **

**The date is going to be a longer chapter, so bear with the shortness of the previous couple. **

**A preview of the next chapter: **

**_"What do you mean the reservations aren't there?" _**

****

**_"I'm soooo sorry, I didn't mean to knock you over!" _**

****

**_"Indian's can curse like that?" _**

****

**_"Ohmygod, I'm on fire!" _**

****

**_"What the hell are the chances of this happening on OUR FIRST DATE?" _**

****

**Hoping for tons of reviews so you can get the next chapter quicker! **

**Lots of love…ndrox **


	9. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: don't own it.**

**Authors Note at the bottom!**

**Read and Review!**

**Be My Bad Boy**

**Chapter Nine, Day Six**

Maddie waited patiently in London's suite on the 25th floor. Zack was coming to pick her up here at 7:30 for their date. Maddie had felt so confident…

And now she was a nervous wreck.

Maddie and London had gone shopping for a dress that morning, and had found one that was absolutely beautiful: it was red and hung to your every curve. It was a tube top and came with a red lace shawl. But it was a lot of money (Maddie never saw the price tag, London paid for it); London wanted and did pay for the outfit. She had also bought red heels with rubies embedded in the fabric. Then London insisted on getting a simple silver heart necklace with matching diamond earrings.

After going to get her hair done by London's stylist, and London doing her makeup, Maddie put on her outfit and loved it. It looked spectacular on her.

But she was still very, very nervous and looked up at the clock: 7:29.

"London, I'm so nervous! What if he stands me up? What if the outfit is too much? What if, what it, what if my parents are at the restaurant that he's going to?"

"Maddie! Calm down! You'll get wrinkles!"

"I'm serious London!"

"Fine! One, it's just Zack so don't be nervous. Two, he's like you since he was 12, why the hell would he stand you up? Three, you have never looked better than you do in that outfit; I'm surprised if he'll even be able to close his mouth after seeing you. And four…what was the last thing again?"

"London, thank you sooo much!" Maddie said, hugging her tightly. Just then the suite's doorbell rang. London ran to get it.

"Hey London, where's Maddie?" Zack asked. He was wearing a tuxedo, but looked amazing handsome.

"Well, since her dad isn't here to yell at her boyfriend, _I_ will for her. You had better treat her nice, because if she comes back here upset, so help you God, I'll shove my perfectly manicured toes up you sorry little-"

"Thanks London! I'm staying here tonight, so I'll be back!" Maddie said, hugging her goodbye and going outside to meet Zack. He held out his arm and she took it.

_Nothing could ruin tonight_, Zack thought. _Nothing…_

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

Zack went to his and Cody's car and opened the door for Maddie. She smiled warmly at him, and he felt his heart melt (of course, not in those terms, because he's a guy and all…).

"So," Maddie asked as they were driving, "where are we going to eat tonight?"

Zack smiled and said "You'll see." Maddie groaned.

"C'mon, after the secrets this week I need to know!" Maddie said, whining.

"Well, we're here." Zack said, waving his arm toward Boston Harbor. "This is _Giordano's_, Boston's Italian Cruise Restaurant." (A/N: this isn't a real restaurant, but this is a combination of my 2 favorite restaurants: Giordano's, and Italian Restaurant, and Fulton's Crab House, which is one of those floating yacht restaurants!)

Maddie squealed and hugged Zack tightly. "You're the best boyfriend ever," she whispered into his chest. He held her tighter, and then held her hand as they walked onto the yacht.

Zack walked over to the young hostess. "Hi, I have a reservation for Martin, party of two."

Smiling shyly, the hostess flipped through the book, a confused look coming across her features. "Are you sure it's Martin, party of two? I can't seem to locate that in my book. I have a 'Martin, party of five' for 10:30, but that's it."

Zack smiled graciously. "No, I made reservations under Martin, party for two at 7:45. It's 7:50, so I should be seated with my wonderful lady here." Maddie blushed.

"I'm sorry, but the restaurant is filled, but I can squeeze you in at 10:30, the earliest."

"What do you mean the reservations aren't there? I don't want to be squeezed in! No, I called and made a reservation for 7:45!" Zack whispered back to her, his frustration clear.

"Sorry, but its 10:30 or nothing." Zack turned away, seething.

"I'm so sorry Maddie; I could've sworn that the reservations were made for 7:45…" Maddie grabbed his hand and led him out of the restaurant.

"It's fine Zack. We'll just eat somewhere else." Zack nodded, still disappointed, but allowed her to lead him to the car.

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

Zack and Maddie decided just to go to a McDonalds and get something small before the rest of the date that Zack planned. Everyone looked at them because they were all dressed really fancily, but no one said anything.

Zack was carrying the tray of food and Maddie was walking next to him. However, Maddie tripped over something on the floor and went flying into an Indian man, who was carrying three trays of food. When Maddie fell, Zack tripped over her falling in front of him, and dropped their food all over himself and Maddie, while the Indian man was also covered in McDonald's food. The Indian man started cursing at Maddie, half in Indian and half in English.

"I'm sooo sorry; I didn't mean to knock you over!" Maddie said, clearly upset.

"Indian's can curse like that?" Zack asked, completely serious and hilariously.

The two ran out of the McDonalds at top speed, not wanting to embarrass themselves more. They were both covered in food.

"I'm so sorry Mads; everything is going wrong."

Maddie tilted his face towards hers and kissed him. "You're perfect, so as long as I'm with you everything is perfect."

They walked back to the car and Zack started driving towards the park.

"Ooo, are we gonna take a midnight stroll in the park? How romantic!" Maddie shrieked.

"Well that's later. But for now…"

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

"…I wasn't planning on having dessert at the restaurant, so I figured we could have it here." In a secluded area of the park was a candlelit table with Maddie's favorite dessert: a chocolate ice cream/brownie sundae with all of the toppings. Maddie kissed him again and they sat down to share it.

"Zack, you're amazing. I'm so mad at myself for not giving you this chance sooner!" Maddie smiled at Zack, and he smiled back.

_Finally, everything's going right…_Zack thought.

Just then, Maddie was reaching to grab Zack's hand when she accidentally knocked over the candle in the center, which caught on Zack's sleeve and set it on fire.

"Ohmygod, _I'm on fire_!" Zack yelled.

"Ohmygod, _**you're on fire**!" _Maddie yelled back. Maddie grabbed her glass of coffee instead of water by accident and tried to throw it on his sleeve…but instead missed and hit him square in the face with the coffee. Thankfully, Zack knew what to do and put it out.

"Man that is just like the time I set Cody's sleeve on fire!" Zack said, cleaning off his face, which was now scalding hot.

"Oh my heavens Zack that must've hurt your face so much…what do mean you set Cody on fire?" Maddie asked.

"C'mon Maddie I only did it twice!"

"**_Twice!"_**

"It's not a big deal. C'mon," Zack said, blowing out the candles and grabbing her hand, leading her to another grove in the park which was dimly lit and beautiful.

They sat on a bench holding hands comfortably. Just then…

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

The sprinklers went off in full force, drenching them both. Maddie screamed from the cold and Zack look of comfort vanished.

"What the hell are the chances of this happening on **_OUR FIRST DATE_**?" Zack said. "Maddie I'm so sorry," Zack said quietly, grabbing her hand in his. Maddie then smirked and grabbed his hand, pulling him up and to the middle of the grove, where the biggest sprinkler was.

"What are you doing…?" Zack asked as she pulled them into a dancing position.

"Think of a song to describe us."

"What?"

"Just do it." Maddie said. Then she started swaying slowly in his arms to the 'music'. Zack decided to go along with it, and pulled her in and hugged her close to him.

"Do you remember what my favorite song is from when I was fifteen to now?" Maddie asked Zack against his chest.

"Protecting Me, by Aly and AJ. Why?"

Maddie kissed him. "Because that's our song. That's what we're dancing to."

Zack grabbed Maddie's face and kissed her. It was like a fairy tale kiss in the rain…while it really was just a kiss at the end of a very messed up date in the middle of the park sprinklers.

And they were perfect.

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

**OMG! That was so sweet at the end! Poor Zack, all that trouble for one very messed up date! **

**Anyways, this story isn't over yet! **

**The next day is Day Seven, which is the last day until the Prom chapters!**

**The prom chapters will probably be about three or four chapters, and then that's it! I might do a sequel, tell me if you want one or not!**

**Remember, updates will be slow. We're still adjusting to life after getting our house struck with lightning. **

**Lots of love…ndrox**


	10. Chapter Seven, Part 1

**Disclaimer: don't own it.**

**Authors Note at the bottom! Please read it!**

**Read and Review!**

**Be My Bad Boy**

**Chapter Ten, Day Seven, Part 1**

"London, what if he doesn't like the dress? London? London!" Maddie screamed at London. The two were at the candy counter. Maddie followed London's line of vision and found her staring at Zack and Cody. Cody was looking at her, but when Maddie looked his eyes fluttered away. Maddie didn't notice.

"London, that's _my_ date!" Maddie whispered hastily in her ear. London snapped out of it and turned to Maddie.

"I wasn't staring at Zack!" she whispered back, huffing and sliding down the candy counter and sitting on the floor.

"But that means that you would be staring at…oh my god!" Maddie said excitedly, grabbing London's hands and picking her up. "You were staring at _Cody_?"

"No," London said in a very London-like and lying matter, avoiding Maddie's eyes. "I was staring at…the door?" she offered, knowing Maddie wouldn't buy it.

"Oh my god, London! One day we might be like, sister-in-laws!"

"Oh please. Like Cody would ever go for me."

"Of course he would London!"

The two went back and forth like this for about ten minutes until London realized something. "Of course he wouldn't go with me. And he can't!"

"Why not?" Maddie asked. Maddie was shocked; this was the first time that London realized something that Maddie didn't.

"I love him and he's going with Max!"

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

"Dude, and then the sprinklers went on! But then we started dancing; she said she was thinking of 'Protecting Me' in her head, and then we had this _amazing_ kiss…dude? Cody?" Zack said, finally realizing that Cody wasn't listening to him. He turned around and found himself looking at London, who was smiling at Cody. She blushed, and Zack turned around to see Cody with a shy smile on his face.

"Go ask her out, man!"

Cody came back down to earth. "Ask who out?"

"London!"

"Dude, I'm going out with Max!"

"Cody, you've liked London since we moved here. Don't you remember? You asked Max out to get _over_ London. And I got my girl; why not you?"

Cody saw London slide down the candy counter and Maddie go and pick her up. "Please. She's London Tipton. She's rich and famous and can have any guy in the world! Why would she want some poor guy who is three years younger than her?"

"Because she loves you! Ah ha! You still love her too!"

"Yeah, so?" Cody asked. He saw Maddie and London going back and forth in some argument.

"Let Max down now, rather than _at_ the prom when you dance with London! Come on dude!"

"I'll think about it. I just still want to be friends with Max, you know? Dumping her less than a week before prom isn't gonna do that very well."

"Tomorrow's Monday, think about doing it then, ok bro?"

"Fine."

Cody watched London again, and as her face went into shock he could swear he saw her mouth the words "love him" and "Max".

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

Monday at school, Cody didn't think he could let down Max. She had seemed so…happy.

But during lunch that all changed.

Zack and Cody were eating with a bunch of their friends, but Max wasn't there. The bell was gonna ring in about five minutes, so Cody decided just to go to class early and talk to Max. Zack decided to follow. He wanted to 'see the fight'.

But as Zack and Cody walked into the classroom they were greeted with a very interesting sight. Max was making out with _Tapeworm_.

Cody stared at them for about a minute before running out. "Cody, I can explain!" Max shouted, but he was out the front doors. Zack ran after him.

Cody didn't really comprehend what he was doing until he ran into the Tipton lobby and saw London talking to Maddie. He remembered them saying that they had the day off. Zack came in right after him and yelled "Cody, what the hell are you doing?" And just as Mr. Moseby was about to yell at him for shouting and saying hell, everyone's eyes bugged out.

Cody grabbed London by her shoulders and kissed her passionately.

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

**Authors Note (PLEASE READ!):**

**I am soooooooo sorry that I haven't updated! I feel horrible about it! I have the second part of this chapter almost completely written, but I would like at least 18 reviews before I post it!**

**Sorry about the lack of Zack/Maddie fluff, but there will probably be a lot of that in the next chapter (well, part two of this chapter). I love Cody/London so I needed to make sure I got this in. **

**I'll probably post later tonight or tomorrow, depending on how many reviews I get!**

**Thanks for reading (and reviewing :))**


End file.
